


a ball of sorts

by halik sa takipsilim (holyfckingshtno)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, charity fundraiser au, feli is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfckingshtno/pseuds/halik%20sa%20takipsilim
Summary: based on @/adornablejose's tweet.It's the annual Aguinaldo Charity Fundraiser Ball, and Felicidad is in need of a date.





	a ball of sorts

Felicidad Famy Aguinaldo— daughter of a rich man, sister of the president of a charity. Today, she's going to a fundraiser ball hosted by her brother.

   


"Feli! Maghanda ka na! Malapit na raw yung driver natin!" Miong shouted from downstairs.

   


Dressed in an elegant black gown and a beautiful diamond necklace, the younger Aguinaldo was nearly ready. "Lapit na 'ko, bobo! Teka lang, kuya, nagsasapatos lang."

   


"Bilisan mo!" He paused. "Ay, 'san na date mo?" Oh, shit. Her date.

   


"P-parating na!" She hopes he doesn't hear the quiver in her voice.

   


"Sabihin mo na rin sa kanya na pakibilisan din, ha?"

   


"F-fine!" Slightly panicked and a bit desperate, she grabbed her phone and texted her close friend, Dolores Nable-Jose.

   


You: _uy doll free ka ba today ://_

doll oh rest: _hindi. bakit_

You: _kailangan ko ng date,,, may charity fundraiser si kuya mamaya ihh tas kayo rin naman mayaman lmao_

doll oh rest: _try mo tanungin yung kapatid ko si reme ?? p sure wala syang gagawin today_

You: _ummmm ok ano # nya_

doll oh rest: _Sent a contact: Dios ko po_

You: _thanks : >_

doll oh rest: _np felz_

   


She saved Remedios' number and opened her messaging app. "Sana naman 'di s'ya ma-weirdo-han…" Feli muttered and started typing.

   


You: _hi! this is felicidad, dolores' friend. i'm kinda in need of a date for my brother's fundraiser ball, and sabi ni doll na free ka today : < sorry hehe awkward...._

   


She waited for about 5 minutes until her brother shouted again from downstairs. "Huy, Feli, andito na yung magmamaneho! Anuna?"

   


"Wait lang! Tinetext ko lang date ko!"

   


"Bilis!"

   


*Ding!*

   


Remedios: _yeah, sure! free naman ako :) di naman awkward hehe anong time?_

You: _omg thank you !! and um it's in a few mins jsjsjjsj im sorry aaaaa_

Remedios: _aaaa ok haha izzfine saan?_

You: _You sent a location._

Remedios: _ok HAHA sure bihis lang ako :)_

   


Thank God.

   


You: _aaaAAA thank u so much huhu sorry for the inconvenience nalang,,,_

Remedios: _its fine„ i like going to social events naman haha_

You: _ah andito na driver namin so i'll meet you there nalang : >_

Remedios: _okayyy hehe_

   


She shoved her phone into her purse and rushed downstairs. "Mauuna na raw date ko sa venue."

   


"Hay, salamat. Let's go na," Miong grumbled half-heartedly.

   


They got in the limousine, and their chauffeur drove off.

   


"So…" Miong started with a smirk. "Sino'ng date mo? Yieee!"

   


"…Babae siya."

   


"Sino?"

   


"Si Remedios Nable-Jose," his sister muttered.

   


"You nabbed a Nable-Jose?!" He shouted, then laughed momentarily. "Gets mo? Pero seriously, what?! I didn't know you guys were friends!"

   


"Kaibigan ko yung kapatid n'ya, 'di ba? I met Reme through Dolores."

   


"Ah, okay."

   


"Ikaw, sino date mo?" It was Feli's turn to smirk.

   


"Ah, eh, s-si Pole lang naman… 'Di ko s'ya d-date, ha."

   


"Kung si Pole lang naman, then ba't ka nag-stutter? Crush mo ba?" She asked jokingly.

   


"H-hindi ah! Friends lang kaya kami!"

   


"Sounds fake, but okay, kuya."

   


Miong was red for the rest of the ride.  


   


The car pulled up, and the siblings arrived at the annual Aguinaldo Charity Fundraiser Ball— a grand and glamorous event.

  


"Sige, hanapin mo na date mo, ha?" The older sibling winked. "See ya!" He walked away, searching for Pole, his "friend" (read: crush-slash-date).

  


A slightly _singkit_ young lady clad in a white dress approached Felicidad and tapped her shoulder. "Ikaw yung friend ni Dolores, right?" She laughed.

  


"Ah, you're Remedios! Hi! Um, I'm sorry sa abala…" Feli chuckled awkwardly, scratching her neck.

  
  
"Okay lang. Seriously."

  
  
"Really. Thank you so, so much. Kinailangan ko talaga ng date, and my brother was g—"

  
  
"Stop thanking me, really. It's fine talaga, tsaka I'd be bored kung sa bahay lang ako, so thank _you_ for giving me somewhere to go. If I wasn't here, baka naman nakikipag-chikahan sa mga kapitbahay namin," Reme replied with a giggle.

  
  
"So, let's go…?"

  
  
The Nable-Jose grabbed her hand and smirked when Feli's cheeks flushed. "Sige, _date_."

  
  
They heard whispers around them. **"Isn't that del Pilar's girlfriend?" "Anak 'yan ni Don Mariano, 'di ba?" "Oh, my God, it's Sir Miong's little sister." "Ms. Aguinaldo's with a girl…"**

  
  
Felicidad stared at the ground.

  
  
"Ignore them. Kung may rumors, may rumors. But it doesn't make them true. Okay?"

  
  
"Yeah."

  
  
"Let's dance!" Reme giggled.

  
  
Feli put her hand in Reme's and let her guide her steps.

  
  
After a while, they were sitting at an empty table, drinking champagne from fancy glasses when suddenly, Felicidad spoke up.

  
  
"One is kinda true."

  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The whispers we heard. Yung tsismis nila. One is kinda true. Alam din ng kapatid ko. Come with me for a moment, is that alright?" She felt anxious saying this, and she wrung her hands in her lap.

  
  
Reme stood, hugged Feli, and said, "Sige."

  
  
They went to a corner away from the other guests and leaned against the wall.

  
  
"So… Ayun. Baka tama sila tungkol sa isang bagay… I'm not straight…" Feli wrapped her arms around herself in fear of not being accepted by her new friend (if she can call Remedios that).

  
  
"Oh." It was all Reme can say.

  
  
"Shit I'm sorry um I shouldn't have said that you can leave if you want t—"

  
  
"Hah, no. Same."

  
  
Felicidad was dumbfounded.

  
  
"Sorry, parang weird naman na ganun yung pagsabi ko, but, uh, I'm bisexual, so... Yeah…" Reme blushed and looked everywhere but at the girl in front of her. "Also, you're really cute..." She added in a softer voice.

  
  
"Wait, aren't you with Gregorio?"

  
  
"I actually broke up with him noong isang linggo… He's with Joven and Vince now. Masaya na sila together." She said, happy for them.

  
  
"Oh, cool."

  
  
This was a bit awkward.

  
  
"So sa tingin mo cute ako?" Feli stepped closer to Remedios, now looking mischievous.

  
  
"Very."

  
  
"Gusto mong umalis ng party?" She took another step.

  
  
"Oo. Absolutely." Reme gripped Felicidad's waist and pulled her closer.

  
  
"'Wag dito. Makikita tayo ng lahat." She shimmied out of Reme's hands, grabbed them instead, and ran outside to the limo, pulling her along.

  
  
They got inside and moved until there was barely any space between them. Feli put her hands on Reme's face and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

  
  
"Well, that was the gayest thing I've ever done." Remedios laughed.

  
  
"'Yung ano?"

  
  
"Meeting a girl for the first time tapos may kiss right after."

  
  
"Maybe you could kiss her twice." Felicidad kissed her once more, and they let the outside world melt away.


End file.
